Daybreak of Past and Present
by JdkLeBleau728
Summary: There's a certain group of mysterious youkais who traveled everywhere in Gensokyo, spreading a curse which will turn everyone to a kid. Their age will be reduced to what of a children. And what will Ranmaru, who just offered a second chance of life by the certain Gap youkai, do while almost all of her memories are foggy? Rated T for safe. OCs warning. Slightly yuri pairings.
1. Chapter 1 Before the incident

OHHH! Hi, there! This is my first story, so indeed, you'll see a lot of grammar error! Well, I'm not good with tenses thingy. And also, this story will have, maybe 3-5 OCs? I'm new here, so feels free to review!

DISCLAIMER : Touhou belongs to ZUN/Team Shanhai Alice! What I own is this story's plot and my original character. I do not own anything other than this. Naught but Cellicia-the Trickery Amber eyed, and Yoru-the Little escort to the Dusk belong to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Before the incident**_

"How are you doing? A bit lonely?" A question asked with a gently sound of a young maiden. Interrupt an unneeded peaceful silence which she didn't desire for and chase it away with a smile. A smile which appear in the air, out of nowhere, before her. An odd wings decorate with a colorful gem-like things flinch a little. As the owner of that smile slowly begin to show her appearance. The person before her is really the same person who asked her that weird question, why still ask when already know the answer? What a weird one..

"Can I ask you a little question, young lady?" This voice, it's the exact same voice from before! The one who was asked nod slightly as she smile, the little sister of scarlet devil tilt her head a little, waited for the question to slip out that peach colored lips of the intruder. The smile grew wider as its owner began to appear more and more from the void of the air.

"It might be a bit odd question but I still want to ask, this is Scarlet Devil Mansion, am I correct?" Little vampire's brow rise a little follow with a nod.

"..and you are little miss Flandre Scarlet, the sister of the devil, am I correct?" Flan begins to observe this odd stranger who seems to know her, the girl has a short brown hairs and a quite experienced rabbit ears, which have a lot of silver piercings, on her head. She wear clothes, look a bit like those treasure hunter she saw in her sister books not long ago. But naught seems to catch her eyes except of that glass scissor in her hand and her amber-like eyes.

"And who might you be, sis? Are you going to play with me!?"

A predictable question, she thought as she continued to smile. "I could say that is correct but at the same time, wrong. My present here before you is to deliver you the words from my master, and I also want to play with you too, little miss."

"Then, then! What did your master want me to know? If you tell me right away, can you play with me after this?" A delight expression is the one and only thing that reflex into the rabbit's eyes, as thought, Flandre's a cute little vampire as she was told.

"Maybe I can, if I finish this quickly then."

"Really!? Yay! Tell me, tell me! And play with me after this, promise?"

"I promised, I promised you.. so let's go on with the words, okay?"

"Nup!" These little word rise the rabbit's brows up in wonder. But the followings relief her quite well. "Not until you tell me your name, sis. You know mine but I don't know yours! It's unfair like this, you know!?"

The rabbit sighs as it can't be help, really, it's really unfair.

"You see, my name is quite strange, don't know what my master was thinking when she gave me this name, though. I'll say it once, so remember, okay?"

The little vampire nodded as she wait to hear the name of the one, and only one she'd seen so far, who can came in here, pass through those numerous layer of strong seals.

"I'm Celicia, the trickery amber eyed."

* * *

"The moon tonight's quite beautiful, heh? Beautiful and too bright to handle, think I'm right not to go and pay that bitch a visit tonight. Hah.." As whisper her own thought out to no one, the one and only who possess a ankle length long white look up to see the oddly big moon, wondered, if she go to Eientei tonight, what will happen to her with the Lunarian at her most powerful condition.

"Indeed it is, the moon, I say, so bright and so beautiful, too bright and too beautiful." As the crack of fire can be heard from her back and the sound of a girl who speaks weird, the moon begin to fade to black slowly, until full eclipse. The immortal look back and dumbfound at the bottle of sake in front of her eyes.

"Now, now, don't stand still like that miss, how about a little sip of a warm and delicious sweet sake I made myself? Can you taste it for me?" A sake bottle was grab and now be in the hand of Mokou, reveal the sight of the one who spoke.

"Nine tails? Who are you? Your face is not familiar.."

"Taste it, please? Everyone who taste it always said it's good. But they treat me like a kid.. Well, I am, but I can't believed them. Whatever I made, good or not, it's good, is what they always said." The little black nine tails fox pout a bit while recalled an unpleasant memory, that little rosy cheeks are so cute that the immortal cannot help but grin widely.

Knowing that she was smiled at, the little fox glare up to the white hair girl.

Mokou sigh a little with that cute upturned eyes which is wanted to be angrily, but still cute. She can't help but hold her laughs back and sip the sake a little direct from the bottle. Sweetness rich with a sense of some flower she did not recognize pass through her mouth down the throat. The sake is really good, the opposite of those oni's sakes. It's sweet, but not too much, and have a good scent that can easily clear ones mind.

"Wow, this sake is quite good. By the way, is this sake have a name?"

The little fox shows a delight face exact same as Mokou's.

"It's called Forest Essence, I mixed a lot of good herbs in it. It can get you out of your hungover too, my sister has already tried it herself. Heehee!"

"That's a good name, oh! I don't know you yet, I'm Fujiwara no Mokou. What's your name, cute little missy?" Little fox blushed a bit when she was called cute, and then clear her throat, followed up with a proper introduction.

"Yoru is what they called me with, and 'The little escort to the dusk' is my title!" Once again, the immortal's stunned, loss of words, by what she said earlier, the little escort to the dusk, is she the cause of that eclipse earlier!?

"By what you said, little missy, with that 'to the dusk' part. Are you the one who made the moon fade? Really, an ordinary nine tails fox can't do that, even one from that Yakumo household." Yoru grinned with delight and bow before the immortal.

"My doing, that is. And also, I'm here to deliver these message to you, miss Mokou"

"A message…? Who have a business with me? Lunarian?" Mokou frowned as the little fox changed her attitude to the same as before. Her black clothes, which resembles one of the noble back when Mokou's still alive, start to crack a sound of flame as she smile wider. But actually, no, not a sound like of flame, but the clothes are made of flames itself!

And then the little escort to the dusk says.

"Nope. It's my master's."

* * *

"Ah, you just thought of your shikigami, right? Thunderous blue-scaled."

"For the troll like you, go back to your house already, Yakumo. Oh! And please don't interfere with my sister's plan. Unless you want your paradise to end up being a dystopia." A harsh word from the mouth of the beige hair man resulted as a pout of the Gap Youkai. Azure and purple eyes met for a seconds and part. Followed with a long sigh.

"Hah! Do what you want, but if I know that you interfere. You knows what I gonna do, right?" Yakumo Yukari, the Mastermind behind the spiriting away, show a slightly satisfied grin as she slowly plop back in her gap.

"Fine then. Oh! I almost forgot, pay a visit sometimes, will you? Little Chen always ask when will you come again after your last visit. It's a pain to answer seeing her teary eyes, you know?" Yukari sigh and send two jabs to his side.

"I really mean it, Chen want to see you and thank you properly for what you did back then. So, you have to come, silent means you agreed, see you then."

"I'll go, that is, after I come back from this alive." He felt the truth in her words, one of not many truth he'd heard from her. The one who called the Thunderous blue-scaled smile slightly as he thought of the little cat he barely remember until their last meet.

"To ask me for a trip through the border of past and present, I don't know if you're a fool, self-centered, or really are a.."

"Shush.. Save the last one for yourself, Yukari, see you around then."

* * *

And that's the end of first little intro! How was my OCs? Didn't know what to talk, though.


	2. Chapter 2 First Impressions

A/N : Ah! To the second chapter! Again, as I said before, this story is just based on whim, and mood. Don't know if my language and ways of writing things are odd or something. But feels free to review! I really need them so that I can improve myself and my story!

DISCLAIMER : Touhou belongs to ZUN/Team Shanhai Alice! What I own is this story's plot and my original character. I do not own anything other than this. Naught but Ranmaru, Cellicia-the Trickery Amber eyed, and Yoru-the Little escort to the Dusk belong to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 : First Impressions_**

Really! Why're these things glare at me like that!?

…And also, where am I?

These eyes are so scary, they glare at me so hard and as well as not blinking! The eyes are all everywhere around me, stare so hard that if a stares can kill, I'd be dead for a thousands already. Where is this place? And.. why am I here? Also, I just have no idea of who am I? What's my name? Or what am I?

_So you have an amnesia then?_

Oh! And also, except of these void full of eyes, my floating self in the middle of these void. There's this mysterious voice of a woman, which seems to be Oh! So very mysterious! I don't even know.. Whose voice is this? Or do I know the person who own this voice?

"It seems to be the very truth I know right here and now"

My, my, so I'm talking to someone in my fantasy? Maybe a dream, but if it's really a dream as I thought it is to be, then wake up! Me! Wake up myself as I'm almost insane. This! All these eyes are made for me to loss my sane, are they not!?

_Why, why, don't be so angry. Your cute little face will be ruined, why don't you keep calm and think for a little of what you have done or what are you doing a moment before? Ranmaru-san?_

What the- wait, didn't she, this voice, just call me Ranmaru? So that is my name, huh? Come to think of it? What am I doing the exact moment before I got caught up in this void full of an eyes? If I recall it, oh! Right, if I remember correctly..

Aren't I..

_Yes, you're dying. You got trap under the debris of the subway. Right after the moment the earthquakes have begun, it is the huge earthquakes. So huge that no one knew this level exist!_

"Then, who are you? Are you helping me out or something?"

_Nope, I'm not helping you, truth be told, I'm helping.._

"So that's wh-"

_I'm helping myself, me, my family, and my paradise._

What did she just say? She trap me here, heal me or recover me from the state I was as one would be when got caught under a debris? Why'd she do that to me? To have an ability to trap someone with a place full of a creepy eyes, and healing me to this state of mine. Why do this? Helping me from the earthquakes.

I frowned as I noticed something..

"You dug me up from debris, healed me up, then floated me like this in a void full of an eyes. You're doing this to help yourselves, it comes to a resolution of one thing… What do you want from me? What do you want me to do?"

_Ah! As expected of one who's so selfless and selfish at the same time. I watch you for a long times, now that I have a good chance, why not abduct you here, and make use of you?_

"So you said earlier about helping your family, how about my own family, I don't have one? I can't do anything like what you did to me! What power do I have to save you! Your family! And your stupid paradise!?"

_About your family, yes, you don't have one, just you on your own. And the next question, I don't know, from what I was watching, your life is grey, dull, and mundane. Also, take a peek at your left wrist. You'll see what I means._

I do as that fox-like cunning voice said. And now I'm in a shock, at my inner wrist, there're a trace of a wounds, old, and which that is almost fade. Wrist cutting, a sign that one would do when one life is full of despair.

Then why am I have one, no, lots.

Am I that in despair?

_You have no one, only yourself live full of despair, monotone, mundane, and gloomy life. But, you know what? I give you a chance, a new life, I want you in my paradise, I enjoyed so much watching you live your life._

"Hah? You.. You just said you want me in your paradise? Why?"

_I pity you. Just as I said, I want you in my world._

You pity me? Well, I am, right now, pity my own self. Have a wrist-cutting wound, no family, and died alone in a middle of debris. My life, so worst, so pitiful. And yet, she watch over me and gave me a chance for a second life.

"You're a good person, heh?"

_Ah, you think I am? Everyone always told me that I am bad, troll, mean. I- I just, you're the first after my family to say that. Well, what will your answer be? Come, or not?_

"I don't have someone waited for me, and if what you said is true, I don't want to be back and live through that kind of life again. And I can also helping you out. You're a good person. You won't lying.. So, come?"

_Thank you for believes in me, have a nice trip to Gensokyo, and don't landed head first, okay? Himegi Ranmaru-san._

"Head first? Whaddayameannnnnn~!"

Ugh, where am I again? That voice, she called this place her paradise? Well, can't argue with her after I saw the place. It really is a paradise, heaven, a utopia. With all these woods, nature, it is so peaceful that I can live here for the rest of my life. That is, if I can stand up first.

What the heck with no head first anyway, I did. And I got my rear hit the ground real hard! It's still hurt. And more of this, behind me is a cemetery!

"Gah.. This won't end well, will it?"

In front of me is a woods, thick, thick woods, to be more specific. To think of ghost and beast, one would choose ghost, so am I. After I manage to get up with my sore rear and walk through the cemetery, the first idea of choosing cemetery will be good come to an end.

END with a girl who look like a Chinese zombie in front of me, what do they called? Oh, right. A Jiangshi, hopping vampire, man eating zombie. That's remind me the fact, I am human.

"It really isn't end well."

"None shall pass! After this is prohibited!"

Yikes! Th- the jiangshi, it can talk!? N- no, it cannot talk, right? In the movie…

Well, heck. We are in REALITY here.

"Err, can I ask you something, Jiangshi-san?" After I ask, there's no way back now, is it? She begin to hop straight to me with her mouth wide open! The yellow talisman wave as she hop. Her appearance did not seems to be if Jiangshi, she looks so alive, and her skin is just pale! Well, pale blue, I guess? She just act, right?

"None shall pass! After this is prohibited!"

"P- Please don't eat me!" Now, now, charisma break, shall we? I begin to curl up and got my hand cover my head, leak out a moan just like a scared little hamster. The girl stopped in front of me, sniff sniff, I heard.

"Bleh, you stink! Yoshika hate you, stink! Yoshika don't eat you!"

"Wait! I'm not that stink, okay? I didn't smell anything!" There, I began to pout as I talk back. I didn't smell or let out some stink scent, and I even sniff myself to prove that to her. Jiangshi or Yoshika, as she called herself frown and tilt her head.

"None shall pass! I'm Miyako Yoshika, what do you want to ask, stink stranger!?"

"Grrr, okay! Can you tell me where am I? I cannot recall how I got here?" Jiangshi widen her eyes, she still tilted her head as she hop back to the depth of the foggy cemetery. And didn't even bother coming back…

"Darn… What'll I do then?"

I sighed long enough to the needed of another inhale. No need to stay if she's not gonna come back to me. And I'm a stranger, she's on her guard duty, isn't she?

"Ah, what a good girl she is." Let out another sigh and turn back…

Then suddenly..

"Urameshiya!"

"Kyaaa! A- Another ghost!?"

"You surprised by that? Yoshika don't! Shame~"

"Ahahahaha! Wow, I'm full. Hey, my name's Kogasa, mind if I surprise you sometimes after than this?" There's another girl, yes, girl. An eggplant umbrella with a large tongue stick out cannot talk! And I got surprised by her. No! No… What a shame.

"Please don't do that again, I almost got heart attack."

The girl with a Karakasa umbrella smile delightful and help me up from the ground. That's when I got to observe her. She clothed in turquoise, blue short and wavy hair, and red-blue heterochromia. Despite being a ghost? She's cute to the level that if I'm a guy I'll ask her out.

"Haha, sorry then, I haven't ate anything for a whole week. And when I saw your scaredy cat like expression. I can't resist but to surprise you!" She put her hand together trying to apologizes. Well, can't blame her though, she didn't eat any for a whole week, right?

"What's done, is done. Just thought of it as I give you your food, really. That umbrella and catchphrase. You're a karakasa ghost?"

"Yes, I am. Again, my name is Tatara Kogasa, the cheery forgotten umbrella!"

Ah, she's really cute! That smile… Where's my insulin?

"So what's your name? You seems to get lost here, am I right? I'll keep you company to Myouren Temple. From there, the way to Human village is really visible and noticeable!" Kogasa-san smile brightly and take my hand, and lead the way.

"Yes, you can keep her company. And I'll handle my company too."

"Eh? Hii! That red-white! What's she doing here!?"

"Eh? What's going on? Kogasa-san?" I ask humbly and softly. Afraid of the said person to notice the presence of me. It's look like it's a waste, though.

"Oi! Jiangshi, let me pass. I need to talk to that master of yours!" Shouted the girl who dressed red-white. Why do Kogasa-san and Miyako-san..? A fight!?

"None shall pass! After this is prohibited!" After Miyako-san shout, the human girl let out a wicked grin and point her gohei at us, said.

"You like it rough, heh? It's a one on three then"

Eh? Did she just count me in? I don't want to be in a fight!? And- wait. Isn't it supposed to be THREE ON ONE? Then why did she just blurt out ONE ON THREE? No, no, no way. Looked at Kogasa-san scared expression and stiff expression on Miyako-san, I started to know what's the meaning behind the phrase.

"Please! Violent is not the only way lead to resolution, right?"

"N- no, no, little miss, she won't listen, please stay calm and I'll get you out of here. Unless you want a place to stay, here, soils cover your face!"

"No escape! You youkais, exterminate you is my job to begin with. One spell card each, who fall first lose. I'll use three though, cause it's one on three, hehe." Red and white girl grin wickedly. Her face is of a beauty, that grin can't made her look scary at all. But what is this that I've felt? She looks so big and somehow has a certain scary aura engulfing.

"N- no! Please don't hurt them, they didn't do anything wrong! Kogasa-san didn't do any harms. And Miyako-san is a good girl, she's on her guard duty! Please don't hurt them!"

"You called me.. good girl?"

"Wha? Who are you? I don't know you. Another suspicious youkai, heh?" She seems to be pissed, judging by her holding a gohei, she might be a shrine maiden or something. And what's that light?

Behind her back, a balls of yin and yang symbol start to appear and spin faster, faster, wait for the command to attack. Red-white miko frown and draw her gohei, point it at me.. wait, ME!?

"Spell card [Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal -concentrate-"]" After the command words, a talismans begin to appear out of nowhere behind her back and home at me all at once! The light! The sound! Is that my life flashed before my eyes? Like hell I can remember my past! Someone please help!?

"No! Miss!"

"Human! Watch out!"

Two voice at once, heard by the red-white miko. Her expression changes from furious to surprise, what would a mere human like me do in a place like this? And why did I stand up for the two of them? It's written all over her face.

But a spell card that is used cannot be stop!

I flinch back and frown like I see my dead ends. Instinct acts on, I move my hand upfront cover my face from all the flashing hell of talismans. But all of sudden, a words, phrase, run through my head, cause me to shout it out.

"Spell card [Overlord sign "Ethereal Dilemma"]!" Some kind of light flash before me and take a form of a card. With a phrase I shouted before listed as its name, an image of a twisted colorful gradient, and some kind of description. I don't have times to read it. Because nothing happen when I said the name earlier and it's going to hit me!

But when the talismans almost touch me, it's stop mid-air and begins to faded transparent like it's never exist. The talismans that flow to attack me, all of it is faded, loss and out of words to explain. Red-white miko's eyes are widen seeing her spell card got negated completely. Wondering what is the ability of the spell card I'm holding, she stand still, not even move an inch.

It's the chance right now! I look back at the two, our eyes meet, and then the spell card appear before them.

"Spell card [Surprising rain "Guerrilla Typhoon"]"

"Spell card [Poison nail "Poison Murder"]"

First come from Kogasa-san, the wind start to go on rampage like one of a typhoon, under the clear sky, the hails storm showering down at red-white miko. I can't imagine how it'd hurt for one to stand under a hails storm. But she just surprised, didn't even flinch back or something.

Followed up by Miyako-san spell card! Her claw glowed the purple light as she dash forward to red-white miko. The Jiangshi raise both of her claw up high and then pounce on the defenseless shrine maiden.

If she receive that, no way she can still be alive…

"No-"

"That's enough already Yoshika, come back here." A sound of a woman raise up from behind me. She startle me a whole lot, not that she just came out of nowhere, but also her hand that grab my shoulder. Just where'd she came from?

"Master? Master!" Miyako-san shouted happily as the claw and the hails storm stop abruptly. She wear a wide grin now, that made me a bit happy. I back off a little and suddenly got a hug from Kogasa-san from behind.

"Wow there, you did a real great job. I didn't even have a clue you can use a spell card. That negation effect was so cool, you even stop one of the most strongest spell cards of Reimu. Hakurei's Miko lose to a mere human girl? I really hope Aya-san was here. Hahaha!"

"Stop that nonsense, karakasa. You, human, why are you sided with a youkai? And that spell card, I haven't a clue of yours to exist, that negation effect, just who are you?" Hakurei's miko? So her name's Reimu, huh? That's a nice name…

"Me? My name is-"

Cannot finish my words, face the blur of the field of vision, endure the sudden flow out of my energy. My body gone limp, can't even stand still. I force my eyelid to stay open. But no, they betray me, shut themselves down the moment I faint.

And now, it's all black.

* * *

Overlord sign, huh? Seemed to be a bit of talking big, heh?


	3. Chapter 3 On par with Reimu

A/N : Hello again, short times no see! The chapter's a bit short isn't it? I have hard time writing it with my studies go on. I'm still a high-schooler, so don't expect much a frequent update from me. okay? Very well then, who goes for crack pairings? SekiKoga? KogaSana? ReiChiru? Heh...hehehehe. Well, let's continue with the story, then.

DISCLAIMER : Touhou belongs to ZUN/Team Shanhai Alice! What I own is this story's plot and my original character. I do not own anything other than this. Naught but Ranmaru, Cellicia-the Trickery Amber eyed, and Yoru-the Little escort to the Dusk belong to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 3 : On par with Reimu_**

Now, now, am I a miss black-out? To faint right after got a hug from Kogasa-san like that, err, maybe not because her hug. How can one would faint from just a hug? Well, to the question, where am I?

Lied down on top of futon, I watched the wood ceiling above me as I concerned.

"So it's not a dream, huh? A paradise, Kogasa-san, Miyako-san, also that red-white miko. Does she unharmed after that? I think Miyako-san stopped just in time, right?

Just.. Who is this Master of Miyako-san?

"-as Futo said before, we are not involved in this incident. What with everyone in Gensokyo got turned into a kid? You see that we're fine and you just go rampage at our house? Bad miko!" I begin to hear some talkings come from next to this room, behind that thin wall. A miko? So, is it Reimu-san?

I got off from the futon and look at my cloths, now, I wear a white kimono with a cherry blossom pattern. How can I got in this beautiful outfit? Just whose is it? The owner is so kind, even give me a change of clothes and a place to sleep. I need to thanks properly.

As I walked to the sliding door, the next sentence, I heard.

"I'm sorry to judge you guys like that. But can you tell me? Just who is that girl? She negate my spell card, even those two youkais who go on rampaging everywhere can't do it" When Reimu-san's words end, I found myself open the door wide, try to rush to join the conversation.

Maybe the things that trouble the owner of this paradise I talked with in that eyes-fulled void are this?

Suddenly, I flinched as a turqouise-blue figure fall on the tatami floor, look like she was going to laid on the door the moment I opened it.

"Whoa there, you surprised me, miss, you're awake. That's lovely. Seeing you passed out in my arms like that make me feels bad." It's Kogasa-san! I kneel before her and help her get up from the floor.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry to open it so sudden like that. You don't get hurt, right?" Kogasa-san wided here eyes a bit and then smile at me sweetly, she then frowned.

"In truth, I'm hurt, really hurt" Wha? Then why didn't she tell me first, I frown back at her and ask.

"Where did you got hurt?"

"Ugh! My head, my head is hurt like I got hit by a steel. C-can I lay down on you lap for a second?" She asked, but never wait for a permission. Kogasa-san just push me down and then follow, head first, dive into my lap pillow.

I felt hot at my cheek, why?

"By the way, tell me your name, you know me but I don't know you, okay?" She asked me, sweet grin show up across her cute face. With a blush, I respond.

"Um, my name is Himegi Ranmaru, and I can remember only that, seemed that I have an amnesia." Kogasa-san stare back to me and lift her hand, caress my cheek, she speak.

"Can I call you Ran-chan?" Now, seeing her sweet smile and hearing what she ask me. Why does my heart beat so fast, continue to pound against my rib like it want to came outside no matter what it cause?

"W-well, I- I don't know. We're not that close yet, but I... It think it's fine."

"You surprised a bit, didn't you? Ran-chan is really cute! I kinda like you now, wanna married me?"

You say what!?

"Wha- what? Wh- wh- why do you? Kogasa-san, ah! You tricked me!" Now I know what she want, surprised me. Well, technically she is a karakasa ghost, she eat surprise emotion of human. And this's added, I'm easy to surprise!

"You are real deal, you surprised easy, don't you?" The warm and humid wind blow pass, caressed our skin in a kind and gentle way. Her red and turqouise eyes locked up at my azure eyes, convey something to me. An unspeakable words, feelings, or something.

"Umm, Kogasa-san? Why are you staring at me like this? You're not gonna surprise me or pull any pranks, okay?" Karakasa smiled gently, her hand still hold onto my cheek.

Warm, there's no way a youkai could be this kind. Why did people always scared? They just live their life. Like us human. Reimu-san hurt them due to misunderstand, right?

From what they're talking about, they seem to be good friends, are they not?

"Haha, I won't. I'm full now so any more won't do anythings good." If what she said is true, why is she still lying on me?

"That's good-"

"You are cute." She said what!? "Your eyes are beautiful, it look... just like a gems. So beautiful that I can't take my eyes off..."

"Yours are beautiful too, Kogasa-san. More than mine!" She just smile back at me. Umm, I feel like we're somehow flirting?

"Hey, you help us back there, thanks a bunch." She says, then get up, grab my hand and lead me to the room next to this. It's the first time I see the place. A wood corridor, a peaceful garden outside, so simple yet so luxurious and spacious.

"She's awake now, Miko-san" Kogasa-san spoke humbly, to one of the girls in the room. There're six girls in the room. Two are Reimu-san and Miyako-san, but the others who dressed in an odd clothes. I don't know them.

The girl, who have her hair set up like two horns and wear an earmuff, nod slightly and look at my direction, she begins to smile.

"I'm Toyosatomimi no Miko, what's your name, miss?"

That sure is a long name, isn't it? So she is the one who argued with Reimu-san earlier, Toyosatomimi-san?

"Umm, it's Himegi Ranmaru, pleasure to meet you, Toyosatomimi-san." Then, after my words, the woman with light blue dress giggle.

"That's a nice long name, heh? Crown Prince? I'm Kaku Seiga, thanks for stand up for Yoshika, Ranmaru-chan." Well, she somehow has a queen like aura, so I'll call her Kaku-san then. She may prefer that, or so I thought.

"Yah! Himegi! Mononobe no Futo at yer service! And here is Soga no Tojiko, as you can see, she's a ghost!" The girl who clad in white old but odd style cloth grinned widely as she introduce another girl who seated beside her. By what Mononobe-san spoke, Soga-san has somewhat comfy looking two ghost tail instead of her legs.

"Ah! Pleased to meet you, Mononobe-san, Soga-san." From the time I enjoyed myself with introduction, I have a feeling that someone keep hereyes on me.

"Umm, Reimu-san, am I right? Ah.., please forgive me for what I did, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Don't let it bother you, Himegi-san. By the way, your spell card.." Reimu san let out a smile and ask about my spell card. That's remind me, what the hell exactly is this spell card thing?

"It's vanish right when I touch it while I change your cloth. Seems to be yours only, and for personal use, right?" So it's Soga-san who change my cloth. I scratch my cheek, really don't know what happen.

"From it's name, this Overlord sign is something unheard of, maybe a newly made one?" Reimu-san suggest for me, who don't have any clues about what are they talking. I nod doubtly, really, can someone explain what the hell is this spell card to me? Is it some kind of magic?

"Well, you can call it magic, you see the talismans of Reimu once before, right? It's called Danmaku." Toyosatomimi-san speak, clear out my doubt. But hey! I didn't even move my lips, how can she knew what I thought!?

"Crown Prince can hear your desire, you know, Ranmaru-chan. So be careful of what you thought around her, okay?" As when Kaku-san warn me, I sense that Toyosatomimi-san mood seems to be worsen a bit. Well, don't wanna know why? Everyone have their secret that don't want to be revealed, right?

"Let me, the one who came up with this spell cards rule, explain it to you then. First, the power you materialize or weapon you throw at enemy are called Danmaku. Second, a spell cards are what you use to store your collection of Danmaku and make it more powerful than the usual one. And third, spell card rules are created to lessen the violent in fight, no one would hurt to the stage of life and death in Danmaku battle." Easy and simple worded, Reimu-san's explanation give me a lot of idea what Danmaku and spell card is. I'm really thankful to her, she's a good girl, too!

"Umm, then how can I shoot out a Danmaku like you did, Reimu-san? My spell card looks so useless in offensive." That's the truth. To negate others's spell card is just a defense, I can't attack when I needed, right?

And Kogasa-san or Miyako-san won't be around me all the times.

"Just look at your face, it told me that you want to improve at Danmaku fight, right? Just why? You can always stay out of fights." Kogasa-san who still remain silence until now spoke up, I turn to her with a depress look.

"But if I got into a fight, I just can't wait for helps, right? And I don't want to bother you, Kogasa-san." With my teary eyes reflect on Karakasa's eyes, she blushed a little and avert my gaze on purpose.

"If that's the case then I'll always stick close to you then, it's not like I have things to do, right? And also, your surprise is the most delicious as far as I've taste." So she just see me as a free all you can eat? I'm sad, if it is.

"If you two are always together, then it'll be bad if you guys got in a fight. Kogasa, aren't you just an ordinary youkai? You can't even do a scratch on me with your typhoon. And who'll watchover Myouren when the most of them are a kids?" Reimu-san use harsh words against Kogasa-san, her sad face seems to bother me a little bit.

"I cannot hurt you, the fact is, aren't you the strongest of all Gensokyo residents? You demon miko!" And now she pout! Hah, I can't handle her sudden chages of emotion, really. Wait a second, Reimu-san is the strongest? Then what about she teach me how to use spell card and Danmaku properly?

"Says, Reimu-san, can you teach me a Danmaku? I can't shot any, right now, and my spell card is a bit odd too." She looked at me and took a deep breath, then sighed long enough to made me wonder why. Reimu-san took a sip of steaming tea from a mug in her hand. So beautiful, yet so strong. Her action caused me to thought about what I asked before. Again and again, I think.

"Well, I see no point not teach you about it. You live in Gensokyo, and now that you got your hands on quite scary spell card, it is needed." Said the Hakurei's miko. She then turn to Kogasa-san and grinned.

"And to thought that a Karakasa youkai would fall for a hu-"

"Noooooo! What nonsense are you spouting!? You red-white, why'd I fall for her!?" With Reimu-san drowsily gaze raised up a bit, Kogasa-san has managed to surprise me, yet again. Why did she have to shout out like that, fall for who? What're they talking about?

"Fufu, having you here make this place lively. Ranmaru, your spell card, if you used it carefully, no one can match you in Danmaku fight." Toyosatomimi-san spoke as she move her wooden sword to her face, hiding her expression.

Kaku-san chuckeld, then said "From what I have seen with my own, bare, very eyes. You even negate Reimu-san's spell card, if you have more than one, you'll be on par with the strongest."

"If I train her well, maybe in a few days, she'd help me solving this problematic incident." With that said, I, now, began to remember what I'm here in Gensokyo for, in the first place.

"Umm, Reimu-san, can you tell me a little abou this incident thing? I want to know." She raise her gaze in surprise, thinking. Her calm and emotionless eyes change into one of merry.

"So you want to help?"

"If you let me, that'd be great." I smiled timidly with Reimu-san's bright and cheerful smile. If I can be of uses to her, maybe I can help her, this paradise's owner, out a bit. I want to return her a favor for lend me a chance of second life.

"Well, it's happen for a week now. Come to think of it, with just one week, almost all of the Gensokyo resident turned into a kids, except of the elders who turned young, though." Reimu-san start the explaination, continued to tell me of all the information she had in hands. "With two of suspicious youkais roaming everywhere, just wherever they went, everyone aged young. It's a problem that they have memories of themselves now, a power of now, but a mind of kids."

"That's bad." Said Futo-san. She seemed to know a lot of person in Gensokyo who'd cause a trouble if they end up in that condition.

"It's surely is. Of all people, Kazami Yuuka is among the first group who got turned, next is Hijiri Byakuren, and the worst, Yukari is missing." Reimu-san continue.

"So she's the mastermind behind this incident? Again, huh?" Kogasa-san start the suspects, and with Reimu-san agreeing. The red-white miko sighed.

"She is the one to suspect, but still, two nine-tails are always not a good companions to have. She's already has Ran, so another nine-tails would be a lot of trouble. And more, a black nine-talis."

"Seems legit, Mamizou-san and Ran-san are never behave good around each other." With Kogasa-san back up, this idea of this Yukari-san to be the culprit needed to be fold up and put away.

"Well, black nine-tails fox are rare, and to have another nine-tails in Gensokyo. That's bad. I have bad times dealing with them." Comes from Soga-san who didn't talk much. So she's familiar with nine-tails fox? I want to see one, too!

"Well, let's safe the information for later, if you want to train with me, let's get going. Oh! And thanks for the tea." Reimu-san stood up and bowed slightly for Toyosatomimi-san. She smiled back and turns to Soga-san.

"Tojiko, could you please pack up her belongings, it's just a clothes, though."

"Yes, Crown Prince."

"Ah, thank you, Soga-san."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! TBC!


	4. Chapter 4 Sparring with the Witch

A/N : Heeeeeeeello! We meet again, is it fate that make us meet? Duh, so how was it? A chapters, I mean. So there's Remilia's charisma break joke, and so on so forth, I expected the umbrella alliance! It's a bit funny that there's a lot of outsider OCS out there who goes with the memories loss plot. It's overused! Yet, I still use it, heh?

DISCLAIMER : Touhou belongs to ZUN/Team Shanhai Alice! What I own is this story's plot and my original character. I do not own anything other than this. Naught but Ranmaru, Cellicia-the Trickery Amber eyed, and Yoru-the Little escort to the Dusk belong to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 4 : Sparring with the Ordinary Witch_**

"Oh? What is this?" I tilted my head to the side as I followed Reimu-san gaze to the Shrine's backyard, where two girls are looking around seemed like try to find where the miko is? We're now in the sky above the shrine, bridal carry by her, I enjoyed the view of Gensokyo the most I can while shivering in fear of height.

"What is it, Reimu-san? Are they your friends?"

"Yes, they are my friends, and one of them are really troublesome." I still looked at two blonde girls beneath us. One of them dressed like a witch, carried a broom, sat at the corridor and sighed. While other one who dress in colorful and peaceful looked clothes still looking around for Reimu-san. Which one is troublesome? I can't guess.

"Who?"

"The witch, well, you don't like it high, right? Let's go down and greet them, shall we?" Reimu-san chuckled. Looks like she notice my fear of high place all along, then why did she flew so high like that!?

"OH! Reimu! There you are, and who is that little miss ze?" The black-white witch glare at me in wonder. Instead of answering the question, Reimu-san put me down and sighed.

"What if I say she's my girlfriend?"

"Pfft! What? Hakurei's miko in love? That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard in my entire live ze!" The witch sprint to me and walked around, observe me with her eagerly eyes. I watch her walked around me as I look back at Reimu-san who walk to other girl.

"Umm, who are you?"

"Oh? I haven't introduce myself? I'm Kirisame Marisa, the ordinary magician, ze!" Just why did she add 'ze' in the end of her every sentence? Just wondering though, it's not my problem to begin with anyway.

"I'm Himegi Ranmaru. Nice to meet you Kirisame-san."

"Wha~ Marisa is fine! Don't be so tense, you're new around here, heh? I didn't remember I've ever seen such a beautiful hair like yours before. It's ooze with magic, ze!" Eh? What does she means by oozing with magic? I'm just an ordinary human being, right? Well, not that ordinary since I can use spell card, though.

"Hey! Reimu, who is she? Looks like she's really strong, too!"

As Marisa-san asked, Reimu-san turned to me and let out a wicked grin.

"Yeees, she's really strong, she even made me almost lose once, maybe she's stronger then you Marisa, why don't you challenge her a Danmaku battle, then? To prove it." She said what? After I was awake from exhausting by used the spell card, she want me, once again, to fight?

"Are you serious?"

"Oh! So you're really strong, then. I challenge you! You don't have any to lose, right? And it's just a little Danmaku battle, you won't get hurt… that much, you know?" What with that last part, I kinda misheard it or else. Did she just said it won't hurt 'that much'?

"You saw too, right? Reimu. Her hair's overflow with a magic circuit, and it is a powerful one. If released, I think it'd be ten times more powerful than Marisa's Master Spark." Said the blonde girl who stand beside Reimu-san.

"I'm Alice Margatroid, the Seven-colored Pupeteer."

"Ah! Nice to meet you Alice-san, umm, but what do you guys mean by my hairs are oozing with magic? Is that the cause of me using spell card?"

"She can even used spell card? A mere human? Marisa and you are exception, that teacher in the human village is a were-hakutaku, let alone Hijiri-san, here's another powerful yet mysterious human." Alice-san exclaimed thoughtfully, then looked at my waist-long wavy beige hair. Is it really full with magic power? My hair? How..?

"That's interesting, a human other then Reimu, the miko and me, the magician, who can use spell card. And to the extend, you are not a being related to magic, yet you stored a lots in you. Interesting, ze!"

"Err, we have to fight? I really hate fighting, can we just ignore the fact Reimu-san just said?" I asked with a shaking voice, I only have one spell card, so, if I used it once. Then my lose is confirmed. With a pains, wounds, and suffers, too.

"No can do, I'm interested in fight you a Danmaku, da ze."

"But I'm not! Please spare me, Marisa-san."

"You have to, two spell cards each, who fall first lose!" Marisa-san shouted as she take her hakkero out from beneath her witch hat, pointed at me, glowing with a bright light.

"No, no, no, no way I'm gonna win like this! Let alone the chance of surviving, I can't even shot a single bullet!" Marisa-san shot a barrage of star-like bullets toward me. It's beautiful, as well as hurt. I got hit a lot at first and now begins to dodge, unfortunately, I'm still wearing a kimono so my evasion rate is pretty pitiable.

"She's not put up a fight at all."

"She can't shot even a single bullet, you know, but she skipped to the spell card, that made me amazed. Even though it's not the offensive one." Reimu-san cleared Alice-san doubt of my only dodging. Then the puppeteer turned to Reimu-san with eyes wide open.

"And you made her fight Marisa? Of all people, that's ridiculous! I'll helped her!"

But her arm was grabbed by red-white miko.

"If you wanted to help, then go to my living room and carry a big black box out here. Yukari dropped it in before I got off and found Ranmaru. She said that a certain someone would need it. I think it's her." Alice-san nodded slightly and rush in to the shrine, what a good girl, the exact opposite of Marisa-san who seems so enjoy her sight of me being chased by a rain of bullets!

I wonder what's in a box? And who is this Yukari-san?

"Hey, hey, if you don't shot any back. I'm gonna use my spell card now?"

"No, you can't!" She grin as I shouted.

"Spell card [Magic sign "Stardust Reverie"]" As Marisa-san hopped up on her broom and charges at me with the full speed flight, I dodge desperately and got hit by the trace of bullet that left behind the path she flew. That's really hurt! Didn't Reimu-san said that Danmaku rules are to lessen the harm of fight? If this is under the spell card rules and still hurt like hell. What'll happen if there's no spell card rules?

"Whoa! That's-"Not letting me finished my words, Marisa-san fly back with the same speed, a ferocious speed that can burst a hole open if fly through a mountain!

"Here! Catch!"

I flinched as I saw Alice-san at the corner of my vision, throwing a black frilly parasol at me. I don't know at the time, what make me reached out and grab it. The parasol sprung open before the witch flew to strike.

"Spell card [Overlord sign "Ethereal Dilemma"]"

The magic power, the bullet, everything faded as it touch the parasol which reached out. Marisa-san got caught in surprised and flew pass me on her broom with what left for her from a spell card, a fearful thrusting speed.

"What was that, ze!?"

"That spell card.. It can negate anything which is not a melee attack, huh?" Said Alice-san who walked near me with a big black box in her arms. Placed it before me, she then back off to Reimu-san, left me with this suspicious box.

"The parasol, it's from that box. There's a lot of things in it, it's may be yours. And also, I saw a lot of spell card in it, too."

"Aw, that's hurt. What with that sudden spell card? Your timing is too perfect, Ranmaru!" Marisa-san got up from beneath the tree and stanced in an offensive style, hakkero first, a broom between her legs. Ready to fly head on!

"Then let's see if you can counter this. One spell card can be used once in a battle! So this time's… Spell card [Love sign "Master Spark"]!" The rays of light begin to move to the hakkero, concentrate on a single spot and then *zoom*! A mass rainbow laser shot from the hakkero to me. With it that big, I guess if I got hit, my death is guaranteed.

"Why, why, all of sudden, heh?"

But that's odd, I didn't find it's threatening. Or maybe I have witness one with greater power before? If I can recalled it, and aren't I from the world outside Gensokyo? How the hell can I saw such a huge ass laser?

I let out a wicked smile as I use my foot to open the box. One of the spell card which lies in the box above the clothes light up and fly to my hand. Not knowing its name didn't make it hard for me to used it. Somehow, my mind didn't seems to remember, but my body does.

I move my hand to the front with my spell card, and shouted.

"Spell card [Overlord sign "An Aforementioned Apostrophe"]!" The spell card glowed and shattered in my hand, my subconsciousness drove my other hand to point the parasol at the rainbow laser. Then just like the Ethereal Dilemma, Master Spark vanished in front of me. But instead, a rainbow light enveloped my parasol.

"It's not what I think it is, isn't it?" Marisa-san ask with a doubtful glance at my parasol. That made me want to tease her a little.

"It's what you thought it is, Marisa-san. It's your… Master Spark!" Marisa-san flinched back and start to yelled as she found her Master Spark shot back at her, which is smaller yet denser than the original. The rainbow dense laser was dodged so easily, but with just a slight moved of my wrist, the laser hit its target!

"If Marisa can use Master Spark that way, I think I'm gonna lose."

"Me too, with that wrist moving trick and the focused laser, it'd easily wiped out my dolls as well as attacking me, more effective than the larger one, it's quicker this way." I smiled timidly after hearing the compliment, and seemed to lose track of what I'm doing, and let Marisa-san stand back with another spell card in her hand.

"And it seems to be a spell card battle now." I realized as soon as I heard Reimu-san and looked back at Marisa-san, with my eyes wide open. The light engulfed the hakkero, a rainbow light as always.

"Now that you use your counter spell card, I don't expect you to have more of countering type. So this is your end, it seems, ze!" Exclaimed Marisa-san. She then charged toward me on her broom and got down, use her broom, only melee weapon, to hit me roughly as well as charging her hakkero. I got hit plenty, …well, almost all of it hit.

And when it's time, Marisa-san back off, pointing her hakkero at me.

"This is it! Spell card [Magicanon "Final Spark"]!"

"And what I wanted is delivered! Spell card [Nature's will "Chrono Clockwise"]!" Even if I'm bad at dodging melee attack, but when it comes to a trick with countering the bullet. It seems like I'm good with it, heh? My parasol turned into one of those ancient clock's hand-like sword. My body moves on its own, rotated the sword counter clockwise.

The huge laser stop mid-air and was evaded easily with one stepped to the side, it's just like time has been rewind. I know how it'll goes, how to dodge it, and how to counter it.

Because I've face it once!

And it's only Marisa-san's movement that've been looped. Reimu-san and Alice-san saw it with their own eyes, saw me watched closely and moved around the frozen Marisa-san and her Final Spark to observe, and came up with a plan.

"A time stopped spell card? That's dangerous, if she's good at bullet firing, she'd be on par with you, Reimu. Are you sure that you want to train her?" Alice-san asked Reimu-san as I walked up to Marisa-san side, rotate the sword clockwise to make Marisa-san's time flow again.

"Eh? Whoa! What's happened? How did you-"

"It's a time manipulating spell card you confront there, Marisa. I don't think you can defeat her with her set, no, deck of spell card prepared." Alice-san explained it softly to Marisa-san who's dumbfoundedly looked at the clock's hand-like sword at her throat.

"Your trick is good, but you need to train you bullet shooting." Reimu-san walked to me and pet me gently, and also, Alice-san smiled at me as she handed me one of the outfit which came from the black box, full of my belongings.

"You can't move freely with that kimono, right?"

"Ah! Thank yo-" I reached out my hands to receive my clothes from Alice-san. But my strength suddenly leaved me limp, falling on my knee with a blurred vision. No, my eyes are not blur, but my sight are interrupted with tears.

I'm crying? Why am I crying…?

**_"Hah! I found ya! This time you are 'it', Riroku!"_**

What? What is that voice in my head just now? I'm not imagining things, right? That voice, a childish boy's voice. It felt so familiar. It's just like I was embraced with a gentle words, hidden within is a kind and peaceful feelings. One that family have for each other.

With Reimu-san worried face as the last thing I saw, I fainted, yet again.

So I really am a miss blackout now, heh?

* * *

R/N : Hey? Just... Who is this Riroku?

A/N : How the hell you knew that you have to asked me? Stop it! And don't break the 4th wall, okay!?

R/N : Eh? I don't see any wall?

A/N : You... You silly.


End file.
